<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daken/Bullseye-Romance by More_Excitement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353581">Daken/Bullseye-Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement'>More_Excitement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Avengers-Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love/Hate, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_Excitement/pseuds/More_Excitement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken的目标:追到Bullseye！甜蜜的小故事，轻松愉悦，包括黑暗复仇者们的欢乐搞笑小日常。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken/Bullseye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Daken/Bullseye-Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Daken/Bullseye是我的OTP.我爱他们。<br/>他们曾经在精神世界陪伴我走过华彩乐段。那个冬天，黑夜神秘冰冷。彩灯五颜六色。他们点燃我心中的火苗。我拥有了转瞬即逝的美好爱情，追求到狂野的自由。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是个寒冷的下午。青穹下着大雨。黑暗复仇者大厦的某客厅却温暖明亮。麦克·加根正抱着半条人腿，一边啃一边津津有味地看电视（？）。戴肯就坐在他旁边，似乎在发呆。</p><p>“你最喜欢什么颜色？”窗外雨声不断。麦克看着棒球赛，冷不防问了一句。</p><p>“黑蓝色配上白色。”戴肯漫不经心地说。他正在用爪子给一个橘子削皮。场面实在是引人发笑，明显属于杀鸡用牛刀或者大材小用。</p><p>“那么你最喜欢什么动物？”麦克又问。</p><p>“猫咪。”戴肯回答。</p><p>这时莱斯特向他们走来。“嗨，麦克！你们在聊什么呢？”他没有穿那身鹰眼的诡异的紫色制服，而是明目张胆地违反规矩穿他自己的制服——令人鬼迷心窍的蓝黑色。还有灵白色的手套和皮靴。他坐到麦克身边，戴肯想将那个橘子给他，结果被打了回来。</p><p>“我在采访Akihiro。”麦克意味深长地笑了。“还差最后一个问题。我想你也很有兴趣听听他的答案.........”</p><p>“我没兴趣。”莱斯特翻了翻眼睛，双臂环胸。</p><p>“好的。戴肯。你最喜欢吃什么？”</p><p>“我赌50万包辣条是巧克力。”莱斯特似乎信心满满，胜券在握。</p><p>“错了，不是巧克力——”戴肯肮脏地笑了，“是你！！！”</p><p>“谁？我？？？”其余的两个面面相觑。</p><p>“得了吧你！你被吃？你可真厉害啊！谁敢吃你！！！”莱斯特讥讽似的敲了敲麦克。“相反所有人都害怕被你吃........................”</p><p>“当然不是我。”麦克虽然是个神经病，但是分析能力非常强（毕竟在发疯之前他可是个私家侦探）。结合前几个问题，他简单一分析，遂狂笑:</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈！！！我明白了！放心，我一定不会跟别人说！！！.....”</p><p>“什么？！戴肯你天杀的什么意思？？？！！！”莱斯特恍然大悟，遂恼羞成怒，一张扑克牌砍过去。</p><p>之后很混乱。</p><p>几分钟后。客厅化为了废墟。</p><p>诺曼·奥斯本看着自己客厅的残骸，心如刀割。后悔当初招了这三个疯子加入复仇者联盟。</p><p>_TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another Dolce Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>话说，某天早晨。复仇者大厦，莱斯特的房间里。</p><p>“我说过！戴肯，我的起床方式不太对！”莱斯特嘶嘶着，咬牙切齿地瞪着把自己圈在怀里的戴肯。“快放开我，在我动手之前。”</p><p>“可是你喜欢。”戴肯脸上挂着肮脏的坏笑，一双墨绿色眼睛邪魅而危险，手又在刺客身上吃了一波豆腐。“亲爱的，都早上九点了，你还不起床？”</p><p>“昨天任务太累了...”刺客不满地喃喃。“你也不想想昨晚我被你折腾到几点才睡，你这个...”然后咒骂和一系列创造性的脏话就被一个蛮横的吻堵住了，支离破碎地咽进喉咙。</p><p>苦涩的清甜在两人口腔间溢出。莱斯特气愤不已，狠狠咬上戴肯在自己口腔中横行霸道的舌头。血腥味又弥漫开来...</p><p>就在这两个人吻得火热时，一个突兀的声音传来:</p><p>“诶，你们没看见我吗？！！！！快停下！！！”麦克·加根，脸红的像块砖，缩在门后面。“诺曼奥斯本要找莱斯特，于是我找到这里了。”</p><p>“...等我尽了兴再说。”戴肯因有人断了他的好事而脸上浮现几许怒色。他一把按住打算伺机逃跑的刺客。“十点半再来。”</p><p>麦克害羞的不行，喊了声“打扰了”便落荒而逃。</p><p>戴肯望着麦克的背影哈哈大笑，下一秒一把尖利的水果刀就抵上他的喉咙。</p><p>然后又是熟悉的结局。<br/>诺曼看着家具全都变成锯末，又是满目疮痍一片狼藉，长叹一口气。当初真不该召这两个神经病进复仇者联盟。</p><p>_TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>诺曼奥斯本，某三流艺术学院院长。为他的学院操碎了心。可是无济于事。因为，学院最高权威的教授，卡拉索芬，是个不折不扣的疯子。有她在，这个学院就别想正常。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU setting.灵感来源于manicr的某部大作。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“找我什么事？”卡拉·索芬甩了甩一头波浪金发，双手环胸，不屑地瞄了眼坐在办公桌后面愁眉苦脸的诺曼。</p><p>“我是说.........”诺曼有些胆怯地耸耸肩。“我觉得我们的艺术学院办不下去了。有你这种老师在，...学生是不可能认真学习的……”</p><p>“是又如何？不是又如何？你管的了我吗？”卡拉冷声说。</p><p>“管不了，管不了，饶命。”诺曼举起双手投降。“但是话说那次，我们有一个很棒的画展，画展上的每幅作品都不是一般的糟糕。我不知道你为什么把最差的画作全选上去，优秀的却落选……”</p><p>（紧接着诺曼的办公桌被掀翻）</p><p>“什么？不好看？？？！！！”卡拉勃然大怒，“那可是我亲自指导他们画的作品，你他妈敢说不好看？？？！！！多么精美的艺术品啊！被我邀请来参观的人都赞不绝口！！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>“但是据我所知，那些作品也许不能过审核。它们太过血腥暴力，要不然就是肮脏的色情。或者是一些明显的性暗示。索芬女士，我觉得这些有伤我们的名誉……”</p><p>“去你的！！！”卡拉瞪圆了一双美丽的蓝眼睛，大吼:“又没画裸体的！！！算什么色情！！！”</p><p>“那么我可以评价一下戴肯同学为他的“情人”创作的素描。”诺曼苦恼的双手抱头，抓狂地抱怨:“虽然穿了一件白风衣，但是无论如何都让他性感的没法说。能够激起人的虐待欲。”</p><p>“只有你这种变态觉得色情。”卡拉的声音冷得能把北极熊的脚趾头冻下来。“而且我们的音乐也不错——”</p><p>“音乐？？？！！！”诺曼似乎想到了某些令人疯狂的事，“他们能把肖邦的半死不活变成摇滚乐，把巴赫的平稳冷静变成DJ电音……简直是噪音，噪音啊！！！”</p><p>“他们的演奏的确糟糕，但是我可以说，阿瑞斯是个优秀的大号手，哨兵是不错的次中音手。维多利亚的长笛也不错，靶眼的小提琴也挺好……”</p><p>“但是当他们一起演奏的时候，一切都变了味儿。”诺曼轻轻咳嗽。</p><p>“在这一方面，我们必须改进。诺曼院长，请你放心，我会将我们的垃圾乐团打造成全国一流的乐团。”卡拉认真地说，似乎是极高的职业道德操守。<br/>只有诺曼听得毛骨悚然，不寒而栗。</p><p>艺术学院的名声全被这群疯子毁了……</p><p>_TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>